


For Tonight

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: One Night at a Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Dean Winchester doesn't actually want anything to do with y/n...does he?~~~~~~~~~“Why are you always alone, huh, kid?” He approaches for the first time in months, whiskey on his breath and sadness in his eyes that he’s trying to hide behind a smile.“Nobody likes me,” I answer shortly, taking a drink of my beer.He sits on the stool across from me and takes a drink of his whiskey. “I like you.”“No, you don’t,” I counter, a small smile on my face. “You’ve barely talked to me in the last couple months.”





	For Tonight

**Chapter Warnings:** smut, **18+ HERE BE SEX! DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!,** oral sex (fem and male rec), protected sex, angst, self-esteem issues

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He’s not interested,” Jo said, coming to rest against the bar top. “And you’re gonna make him uncomfortable if you keep staring.” I look away from Dean Winchester, Adonis with green eyes, and look at my beer instead. “I know he flirts with you, honey, but he also rejects you. What’d he say last time he was in? ‘You couldn’t handle me, sweetheart’.”

Right. That’s exactly what he said. I bite my lip and sigh. She’s right. It’s not the first time I’ve been in this position. I’m fun to flirt with, I turn adorable shades of red, but of course it’ll never go further than that. Someone like that will never actually want me.

“Aw, com’on! Don’t feel bad! There’s plenty’a other guys come in the roadhouse. Let me set you up with one’a them.”

“I can find my own...Thank you, Jo. Can I get another beer, please?” I try to keep the dejected tone out of my voice, but it seeps in, anyway.

“Sure, hon.” She pats my back as she circles around behind the bar.

I take the beer away from the bar and hide myself in the shadow of the corner. That becomes my new station in the Roadhouse over the next several months. I wave at him as he enters with his brother, but I don’t go to the bar to flirt with him, anymore. He acknowledges my presence every time, but he doesn’t make any effort to come talk to me. Jo was right. I was crazy to think-

“Why are you always alone, huh, kid?” He approaches for the first time in months, whiskey on his breath and sadness in his eyes that he’s trying to hide behind a smile.

“Nobody likes me,” I answer shortly, taking a drink of my beer.

He sits on the stool across from me and takes a drink of his whiskey. “_I_ like you.”

“No, you don’t,” I counter, a small smile on my face. “You’ve barely talked to me in the last couple months.”

“I’ve been busy. End of the world, demons poppin' up every-fuckin’-where, you know how it goes.”

I shrug. “I dunno. I haven’t done a whole lot of ‘End of the world’ stuff. Is it as exciting as it seems?”

That sparks a conversation about crossroads demons and crazy Gordon Walker and the Yellow-Eyed Demon that killed his mother. He gets drunk and drunker as he talks, but I maintain a gentle buzz. I can’t afford to lose control of myself. I might do something to make him uncomfortable. 

“Why don’ you flirt with me anymore, huh?” he asks, leaning close to me. “I mean, Jo ain’t here to get fussy.”

“Futile flirting doesn’t appeal right now, Winchester.”

His eyebrows scrunch together. “Futile? I thought it was fun.”

“And nothing more than that. No matter how much I want you, it’s never-” I clamp my lips closed. I don’t wanna ruin his night with my emotional hang-ups.

“You want me?” he asks, his voice going deep and his eyes focusing on my lips. I nod, looking away from him, embarrassed. “Then take me.”

My eyes jump to his and I get lost in pools of green. “Fuck. I have wanted you for fucking months…” I whisper.

“Then do it,” he demands.

I lean across the table and grab his flannel, pulling him closer and crashing my lips against his. His lips are so fucking soft and plump and his tongue tastes like whiskey and I can’t believe I’m kissing him, finally. God, it’s probably just the liquor. “Fuck, I-” I whisper as I pull away.

He grabs my wrist before I can pull too far away. “Look, I’m drunk and horny and if you want me...you can have me tonight.” He licks his lips. “But if you don’t do somethin’, I’m gonna go back to the motel by myself and sleep this off,” he finishes.

“I want you. My motel’s down the road.” I jump down from the stool and pull him off of his. He smirks as he follows me to the parking lot. We ride in his car, that sleek black Impala, to the motel down the road. I sit right next to him the entire way, hands under his shirt exploring a body I never thought I’d get to see, let alone touch.

He follows me to my door and I grab him by his flanel, pulling him into my room. An awkward feeling settles over me as I look up at him. He presses his lips to mine and smiles. “I’m yours tonight, sweetheart. Do whatever you want with me.”

I grab his collar and push his shirt down his arms, confidence filling me. I might only have him tonight and I’m gonna make the most of it. “Take your shirt off,” I say as I pull at his belt. He smirks and grabs the bottom hem of his black t-shirt, tugging it off over his head. He toes off his boots as I drop to my knees in front of him and tuck my fingers in his waistbands and pull his jeans and boxers to his feet.

He’s not hard, but it doesn’t take me long to get him that way, licking and sucking at him. I look up at him as I take his cock in as far as I can manage. His head is tilted back, eyes closed, jaw hanging. He looks like he’s in ecstasy. I put that look on his face.

I stumble backward and start pulling at my clothes as I half-crawl toward my duffel bag for a condom. “Bed, Winchester. I wanna ride.”

He chuckles and hops on the bed, tucking one hand behind his head and wrapping the other around his cock as he watched me strip. “Damn.”

“What?” I ask, dropping my clothes to the floor and ripping the condom wrapper open with my teeth.

“You got nice tits.”

I blush as I literally jump onto the bed. “Thank you. You’ve got a nice cock.”

“Thank you.” He winks at me as I start rolling the condom on him. His hands grab my waist as I throw a leg over him to straddle him. “You wanna maybe wait a sec? I’m ready to go but don’t you think we should get you-”

I grab his hand and move it to my pussy. His fingers slid along my lips and dip into me. He gasps just slightly, his eyes going just a bit wide. “That from suckin’ me off?” he asks.

“That’s from every moment since you said ‘Take me’.” 

He licks his lips, pumping his fingers in and out of me a few times before pulling his hand to his mouth and licking my juices off of his skin. “Take a ride, then.”

I wrap my hand around his cock and line him up with my entrance, sinking down as much as possible. I set my hands on his chest and roll my hips until i have him completely inside me. He grips my waist, holding me tightly as I start to bounce. The noises he makes as I fuck myself on his cock make me feel powerful and amazing. This isn’t some pity fuck and it’s not just because of the liquor...he’s enjoying it.

“_Fuck_. Yeah, just like that,” he lets out between moans. He plants his feet on the bed and starts to thrust up into me, chasing his end. “Gotta cum, gorgeous. Fuck, need it.”

I don’t want it to be done. When am I ever gonna have a shot like this again? But who am I to tell him to wait? I double my speed and clench my pussy muscles as hard as I can. He makes a strangled noise and his fingers dig hard into my flesh. I’ll have bruises, but I want them. Some proof that this really happened for when I wake up in the morning.

There’s a few long moments of us just panting as his cock finishes draining into the latex before I pull off of him and flop to the bed next to him. He runs a hand through his hair and chuckles. “Shoulda been a cowgirl, y/n.”

I can’t help but smile. “Well, as long as you enjoyed the ride as much as I did.”

“I think I enjoyed it _more_,” he says, raising himself up on his elbows. “I came. You didn’t.”

“Oh, that doesn’t matter.”

“Like Hell, it doesn’t! This is my reputation on the line!”

I shake my head. “I don’t kiss and tell, Dean. Your legacy is secure.”

He sits up all the way and raises his eyebrow at me. “I don’t leave my ladies unsatisfied, and before you say ‘no one would know’, _I_ would know. At the very least, you’re gonna cum on my tongue.”

I’m not gonna argue with that.

He grabs my ankle and pulls me to lay flat on the mattress. I lean up and watch him kiss his way up my skin, whimpering when he gets to my inner thigh. I throw my head back, eyes closed, as his tongue starts tracing my outer lips.

Fuck, he’s good. I’ve never had oral as good as this half-drunk hunter between my thighs feasting on my cunt like his life depends upon it.

I bury my hand in his hair as he slides two fingers inside of me and starts pumping them as fast as possible. “Dean, oh, God!”

“Come on, baby. Gimme what I want.” He crooks his fingers and I shriek, stars exploding across my vision as my body lets go, orgasm crashing over me. He sits back on his knees, licking his lips and sucking at his fingers. “There we go. Now, we’re even.”

He climbs up the bed and tucks himself under the sheet, sighing heavily as exhaustion weighs him down. “God, I needed this. I can’t even explain how much.”

“Well, I’m happy to provide, Winchester,” I say, setting my head against the pillow.

He hums, his eyes closing. “You did good, sweetheart.”

“Thanks.” He wraps his arm around me and pulls me into his side, letting his hand rest on my lower back. “Thank you for letting me have you for tonight, Dean.”

“Hmmm.” He nods and we both drift off into dreams.

I expect awkwardness when we wake, but he smiles as he offers to get us a couple breakfast burritos and we chat comfortably as we eat them. He drives me back to the Roadhouse to get my car and presses a kiss to my lips before I slide behind the steering wheel.

“You’re back at the bar?” Ash asks next time I walk into Harvelle’s.

I nod and take a drink of my beer. “I see why they accepted you to MIT, Ash. You’re a genius.”

“I _am_.” He looks down the bar where Dean and Sam are looking over manila folders filled with print-outs from Google about whatever case Ellen is pushing on them. “Thought you were all hung up on him. That’s why you were hiding, right?”

I chuckle. “I’m good, dude. I just needed some confirmation that I wasn’t crazy.” His eyebrows scrunch together and he flips his hair off of his shoulder. I take another drink of my beer and look across the bar. Dean catches my eyes and smiles. I raise my bottle and he does the same. Definitely wasn’t crazy.


End file.
